Dos bolsillos vacíos y un corazón roto
by Andrea Burrows
Summary: Es la historia de TBag antes de su ingreso a Fox River
1. Chapter 1

" Dos bolsillos vacíos y un corazón roto"

Capítulo 1

Montgomery, Alabama, Enero de 1989.

Theodore se dejó caer en el asiento de la vieja Ford y ocultó su rostro bajo la gorra de béisbol azul marino. Eran las seis y treinta y el invierno impiadoso que se estaba abatiendo sobre Alabama parecía que tampoco daría tregua aquella fría tarde de enero. El bullicio de gente saliendo de la universidad se mezclaba con el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer contra el parabrisas de su camioneta. La risa de las jovencitas que pasaban cerca era música para sus oídos, cada tarde esperaba aquel momento con paciencia, sin prisa... la espera valía la pena si podía disfrutar de las risillas casi inocentes de aquellas deliciosas niñas. Levantó el frente de su gorra, ya no le importaba que nadie viera su rostro... nadie lo recordaría, estaba seguro de ello. Fijó sus fríos ojos marrones en una jovencita de largas trenzas que caminaba en solitario por la acera de enfrente. Tan sola, tan vulnerable... justo allí, al alcance de sus manos... Una sonrisa sádica cruzó su rostro. Aquella niña se acercaba cada vez más... ignorando que se aproximaba a un destino fatal. Una sensación perfectamente conocida para él lo embargó cuando vio que finalmente cruzaba la calle y caminaba hacia él.

Sería fácil... una pregunta tonta, una sonrisa afable y en unos minutos la espera habría terminado. En unos minutos daría por fin el gran paso, aquel que se da cuando las ideas dan lugar a los hechos. No más momentos tantas veces planeados en su cabeza, era hora de actuar... había esperado demasiado tiempo ya.

Apoyó la mano en el picaporte de la puerta y volvió a acomodarse la gorra. Todo se derrumbó en un segundo, cuando creyó que finalmente lo lograría una voz masculina del otro lado de la calle echó por tierra sus planes.

- Melinda... ven, te llevaré a casa-.

Aquella noche le costó mucho conciliar el sueño. Había estado a punto de llevar hasta un extremo del cual no había retorno una de las fantasías que lo acechaban desde la infancia. No supo cuantas vueltas dio en su cama, solo sabía que el sonido del tren que cada noche pasaba a unos metros de su casa y que ya era familiar para sus oídos, ni siquiera lograba tapar el sonido de sus propios latidos. Se incorporó y comprobó que estaba empapado de sudor... sudor frío, el mismo que experimentaba desde niño.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse... era en vano, cada noche era igual. Los recuerdos que se empeñaba en borrar volvían para atormentarlo. No había tregua posible a la hora de ganarle a su propio pasado.

¿El primer recuerdo? La primera vez que disfrutó haciendo daño. Las imágenes pasaban por su mente como si fueran una película y recordaba cada detalle.

Tenía diez años y todos en el barrio lo conocían. Los vecinos sabían perfectamente quien era Theodore Bagwell, o "Teddy" como era más conocido.

Todos sabían que vivía con su padre y una hermana mayor que padecía Síndrome de Down, nadie había visto jamás a su madre. Eran tan solo él, su hermana y su padre; un hombre a quien le gustaba reunirse con sus amigos cada tarde a beber cerveza en la sala de su casa. Teddy no era un niño normal, era una especie de fenómeno... inteligente, tímido y retraído. Odiaba sentirse así, se sentía parte de un circo en donde él era la principal atracción.

Un día, nuevos vecinos llegaron al barrio. Un matrimonio y su hija de nueve años. Roseanne era su nombre... él la veía pasar todos los días con su bicicleta por la vereda de su casa, nunca se había atrevido a saludarla, solo la contemplaba de lejos. Iban a la misma escuela pero tampoco se había atrevido a hablarle en los recreos. Le gustaba mucho. Roseanne tenía el cabello color zanahoria y siempre lo llevaba peinado con dos largas trenzas que caían hasta su cintura casi. Tenía el rostro cubierto de pecas y unos hermosos ojos azules que vio por primera vez de cerca una tarde en que apareció ante su puerta.

- Hola... me llamo Roseanne...mi mamá preparó estas galletas de avena y me ha enviado para que les deje algunas a ti y a tu familia-.

No supo como reaccionar en ese momento, finalmente la tenía enfrente y podía hablar con ella.

- Gracias, Roseanne- dijo tomando el plato de galletas.

- ¿ Te llamas Theodore, verdad?-.

Él asintió tímidamente. Sabía su nombre... acaso le habían hablado ya de él... ¿ qué le habrían dicho?.

- Te he visto en la escuela y también he notado que me observas cuando paso por aquí en mi bicicleta-.

- Si... yo también tengo una y...-.

- ¿ Quieres que demos un paseo?- preguntó de repente ella.

El rostro delgado de Theodore se iluminó con una sonrisa.

- Me encantaría-.

Desde ese día, ambos se convirtieron en amigos y salían cada tarde en sus bicicletas a recorrer las calles del barrio.

Pero todo cambió una tarde. Roseanne había venido a verle para decirle que una de sus amigas había organizado un baile. Estaba nerviosa y excitada, él supo de inmediato el porqué. Chris Rutherford, uno de los niños de su clase la acompañaría. En ese momento volvió a sentirse desplazado, humillado y herido. ¿ Cómo podía Roseanne venir a decirle que estaba feliz porque aquel niño de papá la llevaría al baile?. La odiaba por eso... era su amiga y lo estaba abandonando como lo hacían todos los demás.

Era la primera vez que, las ganas de hacer algo que calmara la humillación que sentía, le quemaban el pecho. No lo dudó y sabía perfectamente lo que haría, ella sufriría en carne propia el dolor que él sentía.

La noche del baile fue hasta su casa y subió por la baranda que daba a su habitación, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y fue fácil. Entró en su cuarto y lo encontró en su cama. Dormía tranquilamente junto a unos osos de peluche. Se acercó con sigilo y le hizo un par de caricias para evitar que se asustara.

- Tranquilo, Piper- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por la cabeza del gato que Roseanne adoraba.

En su otra mano sostenía algo que brillaba en la oscuridad de la habitación. Una pequeña navaja que su padre le había regalado cuando cumplió ocho años.

Ni siquiera se movió cuando la afilada hoja destrozó su garganta. La sangre del animal se derramó sobre la cama, manchando los osos y la colcha. Se quedó allí contemplando su obra, una agradable sensación le recorrió el cuerpo. Jamás se había sentido así, por primera vez en su vida disfrutaba con el dolor.

Aquella noche había comenzado todo, ya no se detendría jamás. El sadismo y la sed de sangre se habían apoderado de él y nunca lo abandonarían. Le gustaba dañar a la gente y sus "hazañas" se hicieron más asiduas. Pero sus víctimas empezaron a cambiar, ya no eran las mascotas del vecindario... eso ya no lo excitaba más, necesitaba cambiar, aumentar la apuesta, jugar en grande...

Una tarde, durante la clase de Matemáticas, en la cual por supuesto era el más adelantado, la señorita Peterson lo había puesto en ridículo. Fue luego de un examen, en el cual por primera vez Theodore no había pasado. No fue un descuido o falta de estudio, simplemente quería saber que se sentía por una vez no ser tratado como el fenómeno de la clase. Por aquella vez él también experimentaría la misma frustración que sentían los demás niños.

Pensó que al menos por una vez dejaría de sentirse diferente, pero se equivocó.

Todos se rieron y para él aquellas burlas fueron peores que el trato que le daban a diario. La señorita Petersen ni siquiera lo protegió, por el contrario se había unido a las burlas de los niños.

Esa tarde Theodore llegó a su casa y en su corazón no solo había rabia... tenía la enorme necesidad de vengarse. Había subido a su cuarto y se había puesto a leer, pero el fuego que le invadía las entrañas le pedía a gritos que hiciera algo, aquello no podía quedarse así...

Arrojó el libro sobre la cama y salió corriendo, ni siquiera vio a su hermana cuando pasó por la sala.

Fue hasta el pequeño cobertizo detrás de la casa y buscó una lata de color verde. Sabía perfectamente lo que contenía.

Abandonó finalmente su casa en su vieja bicicleta y se dirigió hacia donde vivía su maestra de Matemáticas.

Sabía que aquellas horas no se encontraba, sería sencillo pero tuvo que reconocer que le hubiera gustado que su maestra sí estuviera allí. Saltó de su bicicleta y roció la puerta del frente con gasolina. Los cerillos que traía en los bolsillos de sus pantalones le servirían perfectamente.

Encendió el primero y lo arrojó, lentamente el fuego se hacía más intenso y la sonrisa en su rostro más cruel. Estaba tan ensimismado observando las llamas del fuego que no se dio cuenta que unos hombres se acercaban por detrás. Lograron atraparlo y apagar el fuego. Fue enviado a un centro juvenil, en donde la rabia, la impotencia y las ansias de destrucción se acumularon en su interior.

5


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 

El día que cumplió 18 años jamás se le borraría de la memoria. Ese día finalmente abandonaría el centro juvenil en donde había ido a parar gracias a su hazaña de intentar incendiar la casa de su maestra de Matemáticas.

Habían sido ocho largos años metido en aquel lugar húmedo y en donde las noches de invierno parecían más largas y frías de lo normal. En todo ese tiempo el mundo exterior se había olvidado que alguna vez Theodore Bagwell hubiese existido... ni siquiera su padre se había dignado a visitarlo. Ese hombre vulgar y maloliente que siempre había creído que su hijo llegaría a ser alguien importante, lo había anulado por completo de su vida... no era que él lo necesitara ni mucho menos... pero no podía evitar sentirse mal cuando las familias de los demás niños venían una vez por semana cargados con dulces y juguetes... cargados de besos y mimos... los mismos que le fueron negados desde que tenía uso de razón. Su padre le decía que lo amaba... pero él comprendió, siendo ya un adolescente que el amor que su padre decía sentir por él, era algo enfermizo... una dependencia emocional que solo lo hacía sentir más inseguro.

No había una noche en el centro en que no recordara las fatídicas noches en donde dormir podía inspirar el miedo más atroz... cuando era niño oraba cada día para que las noches nunca llegaran, para que la puerta de su habitación no fuera abierta de manera furtiva, para que su padre no se acercara a su cama...

" _Tu vas a ser presidente de los Estados Unidos, Teddy"_ le decía una y otra vez, como si aquellas palabras pudieran apagar el dolor y la rabia que se apoderaban de él cada vez que su padre abandonaba su habitación luego de demostrarle, según él, el amor que todo buen padre siente por su hijo.

En aquel lugar, y luego de varios meses pudo finalmente perder el temor a dormir... pero despertaba cada noche bañado en aquel sudor frío que ya se había convertido en una parte de su vida... luego cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, estiraba su mano y buscaba debajo de su cama lo único material que conservaba de su pasado. Un viejo libro con varias anotaciones en él...

" _Diez sinónimos, Teddy... dinos diez sinónimos de la palabra destruir"_

Abrió y cerró el libro varias veces, queriendo silenciar las palabras que regresaban de su pasado como cada noche.

" _Es igual que ella... parece que es algo que viene con los genes..."_

Las carcajadas de los amigos ebrios de su padre parecían resonar en la pequeña habitación que compartía con tres niños más. Era como si pudiera oírlas salir de las paredes, sin embargo sabía que aquello no era posible... solo existían en su cabeza...

" _Diez sinónimos de destruir: anular, mutilar, liquidar, desintegrar, sofocar, devastar, expurgar, demoler, extirpar... extinguir."_

Cada una de esas palabras, escritas una y otra vez en las páginas de aquel libro se mezclaron con las burlas de los amigos de su padre... palabras con las que aprendió a convivir... palabras que se convirtieron en su característico vocabulario.

"_- ¿ Por qué no estás estudiando, Teddy?_

_- Porque estoy cansado... porque me siento como uno de esos del circo_

_- Es por tu propio interés ahora... un día vas a ser presidente... recuérdalo bien"_

Después de tantos años seguía sintiendo la mano de su padre bajando y subiendo por su pierna...

Arrojó el libro de un golpe, debía dejar en el pasado lo que pertenecía al pasado. Todo aquello debía quedar atrás... empezaría una nueva vida el mismo instante en que abandonara aquel lugar, además su padre había decidido desaparecer definitivamente de su vida, aunque cada noche volviera a escabullirse entre sus recuerdos.

El día de su salida fue que se lo dijeron.

"_- Theodore... lamento informarte que tu padre ha muerto hace unos días"_

Ni siquiera se había inmutado con la noticia, ni siquiera sabía como sentirse al respecto... una extraña mezcla de sentimientos nuevos para él... ni una sola lágrima, ni una sola palabra por decir...

"_- Tu madre será enviada a una institución en donde será atendida adecuadamente"_

¿ Tu madre?... Aquel hombre calvo debería estar divagando... su madre había muerto cuando él tenía tan solo unos meses de vida...

"_-Mi madre está muerta, señor..."_

"_- No, Theodore... tu madre está viva y es la mujer que siempre has creído tu hermana..."_

Las palabras insensibles de aquel hombre fueron como disparos directos a su corazón... la mujer que él siempre había ignorado, la que siempre vivía en su propio mundo y que nunca lo había defendido no podía ser su madre... siempre había sido como un mueble más en la casa y su padre se encargaba cada día de hacérselo saber...

Ahora, cuando deseaba empezar de nuevo y enterrar su pasado, debía enfrentarse a una historia que su propio padre se había encargado de disfrazar para él...

Abandonó el centro juvenil cargando solamente una mochila y un manojo de recuerdos que insistían en perseguirlo. Sabía que tendría que aprender a convivir con ellos... convivir también con el dolor y la ira que habían alimentado su alma durante aquellos ocho años de su vida.

Caminó por las calles sin rumbo y aspirando la brisa de aquella tarde de otoño como si fuera la primera y la última vez que lo haría. No sabía dónde iría, ni lo que haría de su vida a partir de allí... solo quería disfrutar la sensación de respirar en libertad nuevamente... luego se encargaría de pensar cual serían sus propios pasos... solo una cosa era segura... debía descargar toda la rabia y el dolor que llevaba dentro, no soportaba ya la necesidad imperiosa de mojarse las manos con sangre...

No demoró mucho tiempo en saciar aquella necesidad siniestra... en una ciudad grande un joven como él podía pasar desapercibido y mezclarse entre la gente... un alma descarriada como él podía redimir su historia de la única manera que él sabía... haciendo que los demás experimenten su mismo tormento.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 

Estaba anocheciendo y todavía no sabía siquiera en donde dormiría en su primera noche fuera del centro juvenil. Revisó los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros, solo unos cuantos dólares que le servirían al menos para algún motel de mala muerte. Alabama era una ciudad enorme y se sentía perdido caminando por sus calles... aquel lugar ruidoso y pleno de gente no se parecía en nada a su hogar.

Conecuh County. Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda al recordar el pueblo de donde había sido desarraigado ocho años atrás. Se había propuesto dejar su vida atrás, pero un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido para él le estaba carcomiendo el alma. Necesitaba volver allí y recorrer con sus ojos por última vez los lugares que habían marcado su infancia. Debía poner una piedra sobre todos aquellos malos momentos... enterrar definitivamente su pasado. Solo había una forma de hacerlo... regresar y enfrentarse a él, sin temor, sin remordimientos. Ya no era un niño, había crecido de golpe y ya era tiempo de intentar cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida.

No lo pensó dos veces, empezó a caminar a pasos acelerados y llegó a la estación de autobuses respirando agitadamente.

- Quiero un boleto para Conecuh County- pidió al empleado que lo observaba atentamente detrás de sus gruesas gafas.

- Aquí tienes, muchacho- le respondió.

Theodore tomó el boleto y se sentó en una banqueta a esperar la salida de su autobús. Faltaban unos treinta minutos y estaba tan ansioso que sentía que el tiempo no pasaba para él.

Una jovencita que estaba sentada frente a él llamó su atención. Leía una revista de moda, o al menos eso parecía. Él notó que lo observaba escondida detrás de las páginas a colores que fingía leer. Se recostó en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos para observarla con más detenimiento.

No debía tener más de quince o dieciséis años, llevaba su larga cabellera dorada que le caía sobre los hombros y usaba unos frenos en la boca que relucían cada vez que sonreía. Tenía un largo vestido blanco con motivos florales y cuando se levantó, Theodore descubrió que aquella dulce jovencita cojeaba de unos de sus pies.

Unos niños pasaron corriendo haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Él se levantó y se acercó para ayudarla.

- ¿ Estas bien?- preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Si...- respondió aceptando su mano- Gracias...-.

- Esos niños... son unos imbéciles- le dijo seriamente.

- Si... créeme, ya estoy acostumbrada a enfrentarme con niños así-.

Theodore le sonrió. Aquella jovencita le inspiraba ternura... un sentimiento al que él no estaba habituado... no se había sentido así desde que había conocido a Roseanne. Le agradaba, quizá porque ella también debía cargar con las burlas y el desprecio de los demás.

- Me llamo Marie-.

Él no la había escuchado, estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿ Y tú?-.

- ¿Disculpa?-.

- Me llamo Marie... ¿ cuál es tu nombre?- insistió.

Él extendió su mano pálida y delgada.

- Soy Theodore... pero puedes llamarme Teddy...- le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¡Marie! ¿ Qué haces, niña?- una mujer cargando unos bolsos se acercó a ellos.

- Mamá... él es Teddy-.

La mujer apenas lo miró.

- Marie, te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero que hables con extraños- le recordó enfadada.

La niña lanzó una mirada a Theodore, haciéndole saber cuan fastidiada estaba con la actitud de su madre.

- ¡ Mamá... ya no soy una niña! ¡ Estoy a punto de cumplir diecisiete años!- exclamó resoplando.

- ¿ Tu quién eres, muchachito?- preguntó prestándole por primera vez atención.

Él se puso de pie y extendió su mano con la intención de saludarla.

- Soy Theodore... Teddy-.

- Mira, Theodore o Teddy... aléjate de mi hija... si te acercaste a ella porque creías que estaba sola, te has equivocado- le tocó el hombro- Sé perfectamente cuales son tus intenciones... ¡aleja tus sucias manos de mi hija!-.

- ¡ Mamá!- suplicó Marie- ¡ No le hables a Teddy de esa manera! ¡ Él solo intentaba ayudarme!-.

Theodore observaba en silencio y con los puños apretados a aquella mujer que quería apartarlo de su hija como si él fuera una peste... una especie de monstruo. Marie empezó a llorar, presa de los nervios.

- ¡ Aléjate, jovencito!- le gritó amenazándolo con una mano.

Theodore miró entonces a Marie, quien ya no le miraba porque se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

Entonces no supo que fue lo que se apoderó de él, pero una furia intensa e incontenible empezó a correr por sus venas. Tenía ganas de golpear a aquella mujer con sus puños hasta que dejara de gritar... silenciarla con sus propias manos... estaba ciego, sólo quería saciar las ansias que lo consumían. Sus ojos, siempre apagados debían estar lanzando chispas de odio en aquel momento. Levantó lentamente los puños y cuando estuvo a punto de golpearla, lo que vio en los ojos de Marie lo detuvo. Terror. El terror que vio en sus ojos era el mismo que él vivía cada noche bajo el dominio de su padre. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, paralizado por la mirada de Marie... tan igual a la suya.

Tomó la mochila de la banqueta y salió disparado, sin mirar atrás. Había sentido por primera vez lo que era capaz de hacer, y no sabía como sentirse al respecto... si no se hubiera enfrentado a la mirada aterrada de Marie no sabía hasta donde habría llegado...

Al día siguiente, muy temprano el viejo autobús finalmente lo dejó en Conecuh County. Era una mañana fría y el cielo amenazaba tormenta; no le importó, empezó a caminar presurosamente hacia su destino. No había dormido bien durante el viaje, le dolían las piernas, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Cuando llegó al cementerio, ya habían empezado a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Divisó al encargado y caminó hacia él.

- La tumba de Robert Bagwell- dijo sin inmutarse.

El anciano lo miró, tratando de averiguar quien era aquel joven. Era un pueblo en donde todos se conocían y era la primera vez que alguien venía y preguntaba por la tumba del viejo Bagwell.

- Está por allí- le indicó señalando un sendero de cemento- La encontrarás al final-.

Theodore se acomodó el cuello de su chaqueta y se alejó sin responder.

El anciano se quedó mirándolo y por un segundo creyó reconocerlo. Aquel muchacho se parecía al pequeño Teddy, aquel niño perturbado que había sido atrapado intentando incendiar la casa de su maestra unos cuantos años atrás. Se rascó la cabeza y volvió a sus tareas, divagando sobre la identidad del muchacho e intentando disipar sus dudas.

Theodore empezó a recorrer el sendero sin prisa. La lluvia empezaba a arreciar, pero parecía no afectarle en absoluto. A medida que se iba acercando a la última tumba sentía que sus piernas empezaban a debilitarse.

Era tal cual se la imaginaba. Una tumba de piedra y sin epitafio. Solo una cruz de madera en la que se leía:

" Robert Bagwell. RIP"

Una morada tan vacía como vacía había sido su vida. Su padre no merecía más. Se quedó de pie, impávido leyendo una y mil veces aquella inscripción... como si haciéndolo lograra también enterrarlo una y mil veces en su pasado.

Abrió su mochila y sacó el viejo libro. La lluvia mojaba la cubierta de color azul y cuando lo abrió el agua empezó a borronear las palabras que una y otra vez había escrito en él.

Se dejó caer, abatido y sus rodillas se hundieron en el lodo. Empezó a pasar las hojas, pero no las leía. Con manos temblorosas lo apoyó sobre el frío cemento de la tumba.

Observó la cruz de madera y las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su rostro.

- Diez sinónimos de " muerte"- dijo respirando profundamente-... defunción, fallecimiento, expiración, desaparición, deceso, fin, conclusión, desenlace, extinción, partida... -.

Sus palabras resonaban en el pequeño cementerio. Theodore volvió a cerrar el libro... no solo cerraba sus páginas... con aquel ritual finalmente cerraba una etapa de su vida. Su padre había muerto días atrás, pero para él, acababa de hacerlo ahora. Observó el libro sobre la tumba. No lo llevaría consigo, era hora de enterrarlo. Empezó a cavar con sus propias manos en la tierra húmeda, un hueco en donde dejar parte de su vida y de su infancia. Lo cubrió por completo y se puso de pie. Echó un último vistazo y se marchó. La lluvia no cesaba de caer y lentamente unas gotas frías empezaron a mezclarse con las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas... lágrimas que creía presas en su alma y a las que jamás permitiría volver a salir...

5


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 

Theodore estaba sentado en una de las mesas del local de comidas rápidas. Fue el primero que encontró luego de abandonar el cementerio y pudo notar que había sido el centro de atención desde el mismo momento en que había pisado aquel lugar.

Tenía la ropa completamente empapada luego de haber caminado durante horas debajo de la lluvia y aún conservaba, a la altura de las rodillas el lodo de la tumba de su padre que se había impregnado en la tela de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Intentó ignorar las miradas indiscretas que se posaban sobre él... estaba ya dolorosamente acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Hubiese deseado desaparecer, como tantas veces en su niñez, pero ya no era un niño y debía aprender que él también era parte del mundo y que los demás le debían respeto. Ya nadie lo lastimaría, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo ni quien se interpusiera en su camino... nadie volvería a herir a Theodore Bagwell nunca más...

Lanzó una mirada a través de la ventana. La lluvia había cesado y la furia del viento había disminuido. Ya no soportaba permanecer un segundo más allí, pidió la cuenta, entregó el dinero a la camarera que seguía mirándolo con curiosidad y se dispuso a abandonar el local. Abrió la puerta y entonces la vio. Habían pasado ocho años pero la reconoció. Su cabellera color zanahoria era como una marca registrada y aún conservaba las pecas que cubrían casi todo su rostro. Roseanne estaba caminando hacia él, junto a dos muchachas que la acompañaban.

Cuando se acercó a él, Theodore creyó que su mundo podría derrumbarse allí mismo... estaba deliciosamente hermosa, los años la habían convertido en una jovencita adorable y era tal cual la recordaba y la imaginaba cada noche en sus pensamientos.

Miles de palabras se agolparon en su cabeza, tratando de elegir las mejores para presentarse delante de ella después de todo ese tiempo.

Pero Roseanne pasó a su lado sin prestarle ni siquiera atención. Ni siquiera lo había mirado. Theodore se quedó de pie junto a la puerta con una sonrisa desconsolada colgando en su rostro. No lo había reconocido... o pretendió no hacerlo.

Aquella duda empezó a rondar por su cabeza y sabía que si no la disipaba se convertiría en una obsesión.

Siguió a Roseanne y a sus amigas con la mirada hasta que se sentaron en una de las mesas. Retrocedió unos pasos y decidió que se quedaría allí afuera siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Desde allí podría contemplarla sin que ella notara su presencia. Si lo había ignorado cuando había pasado a su lado, no le prestaría atención ahora.

Se sentó en una banqueta y se cruzó de brazos, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de madera. Hacía frío, subió el cuello de su chaqueta y acomodó su gorra de béisbol, sin dejar de mirarla.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado pero no pudo evitar alegrarse cuando finalmente la vio salir. Ella se despidió de sus amigas y empezó a caminar por la acera. Sería su oportunidad y sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a caminar detrás de ella a una distancia prudencial.

Aquellas calles eran familiares para él... se estaban dirigiendo a su antiguo barrio... quería decir que todavía vivía en la misma casa. Su reencuentro tendría entonces un sabor especial... volverían a verse en el mismo lugar en donde se habían conocido.

Cuando ella finalmente llegó hasta el portal de su casa, Theodore caminó más aprisa, debía enfrentarla antes de que ella abriera esa puerta.

- Roseanne... - llamó mientras subía los últimos escalones que los separaba.

Ella se dio vuelta al reconocer aquella voz tan particular.

- Teddy... ¿ qué... qué haces aquí?- preguntó atemorizada.

Él se acercó y ella retrocedió.

- Roseanne... ha pasado tanto tiempo... – esbozó una sonrisa- No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de volverte a ver... -.

Roseanne comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando con su mirada alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

Theodore extendió las manos y tomó las manos temblorosas de Roseanne hasta apretarlas fuertemente entre las suyas. Él la miró a los ojos y descubrió que estaba aterrorizada.

- Roseanne... baby... no debes temerme... sabes que nunca te haría daño... - le dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

Ella comenzó a temblar.

- Teddy... será mejor que te vayas... no es bueno que estés aquí... -.

Entonces soltó sus manos bruscamente.

- ¡ Maldición, Roseanne... tu también!- agachó la cabeza y por unos segundos su mirada se perdió en el suelo bajo sus pies- ¡ No puedes apartarme de tu lado... no tú...! – gritó levantando su cabeza, su rostro se había transfigurado; su expresión simpática había dado paso a una mueca siniestra.

Descubrió que ya no era su Roseanne... la jovencita que ahora lo miraba con temor se había transformado en una más de las tantas personas que lo veían como a un ser inferior... como a alguien que ni siquiera se merecía la oportunidad de ser mirado una segunda vez. Se sintió asqueado con su actitud... la única persona en el mundo que le importaba también lo rechazaba.

- ¡ No me mires de esa manera, Roseanne¡- le gritó mientras le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora.

Ella no dijo nada, solo temblaba y seguía suplicando en silencio por que alguien apareciera de inmediato.

- Entremos... – dijo de repente Theodore tomándola del brazo.

Roseanne estaba paralizada, ni siquiera podía moverse, entonces él tuvo que empujarla hacia adentro.

La casa estaba vacía, la ocasión perfecta para estar finalmente a solas.

La llevó hasta la sala e hizo que se sentara en el sofá. Él se quitó la chaqueta, arrojó la gorra y se dejó caer a su lado. Estiró las piernas y las apoyó sobre la mesita de cristal.

- Es exactamente como la recordaba- comentó echando un rápido vistazo al lugar.

- Mis... mis padres deben llegar de un momento a otro... – murmuró Roseanne deseando que aquello lo hiciera desistir de lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

Él la miró, aún tan asustada como estaba seguía tan bella como el día en que la conoció.

- No importa que ellos vengan, Roseanne... nadie podrá separarnos de ahora en más- susurró acercándose a ella.

Roseanne cerró los ojos cuando sintió su aliento tibio en su cuello. Un escalofrío helado le recorrió la espalda y comprendió entonces que Teddy sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Teddy... han pasado muchos años... -.

- Lo sé... pero en todos estos años no hubo un día en que no pensara en ti... cada noche, tu imagen venía hacia mí y espantaba las pesadillas que me atormentaban en aquel lugar... -.

- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso... -.

Theodore parecía no escucharla, solo seguía hablando mientras posaba su mano en su regazo.

- Eras... eras como una luz al final de un pasillo oscuro... el único consuelo que tenía en aquel horrible lugar era que cada día faltaba uno menos para volver a verte... mi querida Roseanne... -.

Ella respiraba agitada, solo era consciente de que la mano inmunda de Theodore estaba tocando sus piernas. Se movió pero eso no evitó que él siguiera subiendo lentamente hasta meter su mano debajo del vestido que llevaba.

- No podía dejar de imaginarme como sería tocar tu piel... tan blanca... tan suave... – entrecerró sus ojos y le sonrió sádicamente mientras mojaba sus labios con la lengua.

Roseanne, en un acto instintivo se hizo para atrás, pero él era más fuerte y en un segundo logró colocarse encima.

- ¡ Suéltame! – imploró mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡ Cállate, Roseanne! ¡No hagas esto más difícil!- le ordenó mientras la sujetaba por la cintura.

Quiso gritar pero cuando él sacó una navaja, ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

Theodore acarició sus mejillas mientras que con la otra mano le mostraba la afilada navaja.

- Siempre adoré tus pecas... ¿ lo sabes, verdad?-.

Roseanne asintió, sin dejar de temblar. Sus manos ásperas subían y bajaban por sus mejillas y cuando se mojaron con sus lágrimas, él posó su dedo índice en los labios de ella.

- No debes llorar, baby... no quiero hacerte daño... – inclinó su cabeza- de ti depende que nada malo te suceda... -

Cuando finalmente sus labios se unieron a los labios rojos de Roseanne, Theodore experimentó un torbellino de sensaciones que lo abrumó. Ella estaba rígida, con la boca cerrada y el sabor de aquellos labios le revolvieron el estómago.

Cuando finalmente él se separó, ella dio vuelta la cara y Theodore notó la expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

Nuevamente el rechazo, tampoco lograría de ella ni siquiera un poco de respeto... un poco de cariño...

Se levantó de un salto y se quedó parado frente a ella, mirándola con rabia. Empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Por qué, Roseanne?- preguntó mientras agitaba la navaja ante los ojos azules y aterrados de la joven- ¿ Por qué me tratas como todos los demás?... Teníamos algo bonito... y tú lo has estropeado... -

Ella se acurrucó en el sofá, rodeando sus piernas con ambos brazos. Quería protegerse pero nada podía protegerla de la locura de Teddy. Volvió a contemplarlo y supo que él ya no estaba allí... sus ojos la miraban pero él estaba perdido en su propio mundo... en su mente enferma, en donde la idea de que algo podía existir entre ellos era lo único que le importaba.

Theodore deseaba con toda sus fuerzas que fuera suya... que nadie más pudiera acercarse a ella... que de alguna forma le perteneciera por toda la eternidad.

Se acercó nuevamente a ella y posó el metal frío en una de sus mejillas.

- Si no eres mía... no serás de nadie – sentenció sonriendo con amargura.

- Teddy... no lo hagas... – suplicó entre sollozos y temblando.

- Tengo que hacerlo... no me dejas opción- respondió hundiendo la navaja en su cuello.

El sonido de unas llaves en la puerta principal y el murmullo de voces lo detuvo.

Los padres de Roseanne entraban en ese momento y la primera imagen que tuvieron fue a Theodore clavando un cuchillo en la garganta de su hija.

- ¡ Por Dios!- exclamó la madre en un ataque de nervios.

Theodore dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo y logró salir por la puerta lateral antes de que el padre lo alcanzara.

- ¡ Nancy... llama a una ambulancia!- gritó corriendo hacia la puerta, pero ya no había rastros del intruso.

Fue hasta su hija, quien se estaba desangrando y apretó fuertemente la herida para detener la hemorragia.

- Te... Teddy... - logró balbucear antes de perder el conocimiento.

Corrió sin dirección por un largo rato. No miraba hacia atrás y no le importaba hacia donde iba. Se detuvo en un callejón, intentando recobrar el aliento. Se dejó caer contra el muro y entonces vio un hilo de sangre que corría por sus manos. Su sangre... era todo lo que había obtenido de ella. Empezó a temblar y sin saber por qué, empezó a reir. Por primera vez, sangre humana corría por sus dedos... lo embargó una sensación de placer que le agradaba... por un momento había experimentado el poder y supo que lo que había visto en los ojos de Roseanne sería de ahora en más el combustible perfecto para su alma perturbada.

6


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 

Era una sensación que nunca olvidaría. Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el ataque a Roseanne y todavía podía sentir el olor de su sangre impregnada en las palmas de sus manos. Supo al día siguiente que ella había logrado sobrevivir y todos en Conecuh County hablaban del hecho... todos hablaban de él.

Se sintió extraño cuando se enteró a través de la radio que Roseanne luego de pasar varios días en terapia intensiva se había salvado y que lo primero que había dicho fue su nombre.

Se sintió como un artista cuya obra de arte había quedado inconclusa, un trabajo hecho solo por la mitad... abandonado justo en el mejor momento... si sus padres no hubieran aparecido, ahora no se sentiría de aquella manera y su labor habría tenido el instante cúspide que todo artista busca al dar inicio a sus obras... el toque final que le había sido negado.

Llevaba casi dos semanas escondido en aquel lugar; una casa derruida y abandonada en las afueras del pueblo. Todo el mundo lo estaba buscando y aquel sitio era perfecto para ocultarse. Su primo Jimmy era el encargado de traerle algo de comida y se quedaba con él cada tarde hasta la caída del sol cuando nuevamente volvía a quedarse solo con la única compañía de una vieja radio a transistores que el padre de Jimmy le había regalado a su hijo. Theodore estaba a salvo, confiaba ciegamente en su primo y sabía que podía contar con él. Ambos habían sido los mejores amigos de niños y cuando crecieron y se separaron, sus caminos no fueron muy diferentes.

Jimmy alardeaba sin avergonzarse de las veces que había robado coches en las afueras del estadio de béisbol o de cuando había asaltado la licorería del viejo Smith.

Pasaban el rato presumiendo de sus fechorías y de las cosas que podían haber hecho si hubiesen seguido juntos y sus carcajadas resonaban en las paredes de la vieja casa que parecían querer derrumbarse de un momento a otro.

Fue en una de esas charlas que Theodore le contó lo que el director del centro juvenil le había informado el día que abandonó aquel lugar.

- ¿ Tu hermana... en realidad era tu madre?- Jimmy apenas podía creer lo que salía de la boca de su primo.

Theodore asintió mientras sonreía con amargura.

- Así es, primo... esa mujer a la que nunca nadie le prestó atención...-.

- Bueno...- dijo Jimmy rascándose la cabeza- Hubo alguien que sí le prestó atención, primo-.

Theodore le devolvió la mirada pero no pronunció palabra.

- Evidentemente tu padre abusó de ella; no hay que ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de ello...-.

Theodore seguía mirándolo intentando adivinar lo que su primo quería decirle en realidad.

- Teddy... ¿ él... él nunca, ya sabes... nunca intentó nada contigo?- preguntó tímidamente.

Theodore entrecerró los ojos y bajó la mirada, clavando sus fríos ojos en un punto imaginario.

- ¡ Jamás!- respondió levantando la voz- ¡ Jamás le hubiera permitido hacerme algo así!- mintió.

Nunca había hablado de aquel asunto con nadie y sentía que si lo hacía, volvería nuevamente a experimentar la misma humillación que le quemaba el alma cada vez que esos horribles recuerdos regresaban para atormentarlo.

Su respuesta pareció calmar la curiosidad de su primo y ya no volvió a mencionar aquel asunto escabroso, aunque algo le decía que a pesar de su respuesta firme y segura, él no le había dicho la verdad.

Pero aquellos encuentros que compartía con su primo tuvieron un final. Exactamente veinte días después de la agresión a Roseanne y en medio de la noche, la policía llegó al lugar.

Lo encontraron tirado en un rincón cubierto con unas viejas mantas que su primo le había llevado. El lugar estaba a oscuras y la potente luz de las linternas que apuntaban directamente a su rostro lo encandilaron, dejándolo inmóvil contra la pared.

-¡Theodore Bagwell, queda detenido por intento de asesinato!-.

Estaba todavía aturdido y aquellas palabras parecían perforar sus oídos.

Dos oficiales se acercaron de inmediato y lograron reducirlo para colocarle las esposas; fue sencillo porque él no opuso resistencia.

- Tiene derecho a permanecer callado; cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser utilizada en su contra...-.

Ni siquiera oía lo que le estaban diciendo, solo era consciente de que había sido atrapado nuevamente y que solo cambiaría un encierro por otro.

Los oficiales lo observaban; no había dicho una sola palabra y una sonrisa macabra y fría se había instalado en su rostro. ¡ Vaya que era extraño aquel sujeto!

Cuando lo subieron a la patrulla y la sirena empezó a sonar, Theodore se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Una mezcla de sensaciones se apoderó de él entonces. Odiaba ser atrapado y que no le permitieran continuar con lo que había empezado, sin embargo un sentimiento surgió por primera vez... la sensación de querer ser detenido, la sensación de que alguien acabara con todo para siempre... poner fin a la tragedia que había sido su vida hasta ese momento.

Respiró hondo, apretó los ojos fuertemente y en unos segundos logró relajarse... tal vez ahora sí había una manera de deshacerse de su pasado y empezar una vida nueva... si tan solo lograra olvidarse de la sensación de placer que le provocaba recordar sus manos bañadas en sangre...

Abrió los ojos y miró las palmas de sus manos fijamente y hasta creyó ver que se habían teñido de rojo una vez más... sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar... no había nada allí; solo sus manos esposadas descansando en su regazo.

Comprendió entonces que ni siquiera una prisión de máxima seguridad podría detener a un monstruo como él... ¿ cómo podrían unos barrotes de hierro detener la furia y las ansias de matar que emanaban de lo más profundo de su ser?

Solamente dos cosas podrían acabar con su enferma necesidad de mojar sus manos con sangre una y otra vez...matar o morir.

3


End file.
